Turbine sections of low cost and limited use gas turbine engines typically include rotors having blisks, which include a combined hub, rim, and turbine blades. Typically, a blisk is made of a variety of materials, and the portions of the blisk exposed to high thermal operational stresses are made from a highly thermally resistant material, such as a ceramic matrix composite.